


Waiting By Your Side

by CheckersXIV



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, No beta we die like illiterates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckersXIV/pseuds/CheckersXIV
Summary: Xion opens her eyes mid-laugh, and sees Namine laughing; her hands over her mouth like a prayer yet laughter comes out of the smile peeking out behind it. Their evening having unfolded together, and the words ‘it would be fun, to able able to be with each other day after day’ echo in Xion’s mind. This moment is blindingly bright in the hours of twilight and overwhelmingly happy.Yet, she’s frustrated.





	Waiting By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> I would say no one asked for this, but I ran a poll and 'Lesbians' won.
> 
> So, Y'all did ask for this.

It’s a warm spring evening as two girls get off the last train from Destiny Islands to Twilight Town. The newly planted trees in front of the entrance to the Train Station are in full bloom as a gentle breeze causes some of the white petals to run off, dancing in the breeze. The light of the sunset makes the flower petals look golden, bright lights floating in the off into the sky.

It’s a lovely view. Neither girl pays it any mind. 

One is too focused on watching where she steps as she descends the stairs. The other is just focused on her companion’s expression. 

It’s late enough that they are the only students still out and about. It’s the middle of the week, people have already gone home for the day to relax for the evening. Leaving the station entrance way, most of the shops on the slope having already begun the process of closing up for the night. 

A mutual friend of theirs, Roxas, had been back in town for hours already. Xion feels her phone vibrate from her pocket and sees yet another message from him.

_07:38 PM_

_Roxas: How did it go?_

She puts the phone back in her pocket. 

Neither of them had said anything on the train ride back to town. Namine nursing her trembling heart, Xion trying her best to be supportive but failing to come up with anything. Her own jealousy killing the fake nice words she kept trying to come up with. 

Namine had planned to confess to someone, a guy Xion doesn’t care to know about. Except now she kinda does, because it would be so nice to grab him by the collar and shake the stupid boy. (Becuase how can you not see the kindest girl in the world likes you, you actual _moron_.) What Xion does know that is that The Moron is in the Art club with her, which was held after school today. 

When Namine had excitedly told her at lunch, Xion had forced enthusiasm. 

_Yeah sure, just look at me smiling, don’t pay attention to the sound my heart absolutely shattering._

She sent Namine off after wishing her luck with a hollow smile. Roxas had been present during the whole conversation (and knew from 1 a.m. texts of gay panic the Xion was crushing hard on Namine), had pulled Xion out of the hallway and to the roof. He stayed with her the whole time she curled up and sniffled to herself. Sora had shown up halfway through afternoon classes to the school roof with ice cream for days; because whoops she cried through most of the class and happens to have the best friends ever.

Despite all of that, Xion had told Roxas that she was going to wait up for Namine. Because that’s what straight girls who were friends did, they stuck around to yell and squeal with each other at good boy-news. She still wanted to be a good friend.

Sora had laughed dejectedly, telling her that she was a stronger person than him. Roxas wrangled a promise out of her to text him once she was home safe, then roughhoused Sora back to the field for practice. 

After a bit, she saw the boy leave. Alone.

When Xion had entered the art room, she found her friend sitting at an art easel. A tired smile on her face as she told Xion, _I couldn’t do it._

The silence felt suffocating from the walk to the train station. It still feels tense, because she’s not quite sure what happened between them. No way of knowing how to try to comfort her friend.

So, Xion decides, now is a good time to try something else, to not to talk about it at all.

She tells Namine about how she had tried Avocado ice cream for the first time and it was actually okay. That she might try Ube flavored next since Roxas kept vouching for it. 

Namine hums. 

She tells her about how Axel had lost a bet to Isa and now had to always answer his phone as if it were a Pizza Delivery line. And that Demyx had actually tried to order a pizza from him. Axel had unhung up but not before calling him a stoner.

Namine’s lips twitch up to a smile for a moment.

She still doesn’t talk as they reach the sandlot, not noticing that Xion is taking them the long way to the apartments. 

They walk side by side.

Xion can’t take it anymore.

“Are you sure?” The question spills from her mouth. Messy words that can upset the delicate little balance, words that hold the potential to hurt, that was begging to be said. She’s not sure why she’s even asking considering everything, but hell- it’s out there now. 

Namine stops walking. 

There’s no other reaction, and Xion’s nerves start to get to her. “I mean, I guess that’s not really what I mean, but...” She’s not actually sure what she means.

Namine sighs, “he was always so nice.” It’s the first words she has spoken since the two of them had left the school. 

“I always believed he would happily accept how I feel. I thought it would be fun, to able able to be with each other ... day after day.” Namine purses her lips, it catches Xion’s eye. “But for the first time, I began to think he might not accept my feelings after all. I was so afraid and uncertain, I couldn’t work up the courage to do it. And then he started talking about someone else, and I just-” Namine takes a shuddering breath.

Xion waits.

Namine looks tired as she smiles at the ground, her grip tightens on her bag strap. “I bet, as nice as he is, he would turn me down with a smile.” 

Namine takes a shaky breath trying to shake off the feeling of dejection plaguing her. There’s a deep ache in her chest and her vision blurs as unshed tears fill it. She grips the strap even more and does her best to hold back the tears.

Xion stares.

Namine’s blond hair glows in the light of twilight. It looks soft in the light, as it rests on her dainty shoulder. There's a small piece that refused to flow with the rest, it sticks out a little, by her ear. A small flower petal sits in her hair. Xion’s hand slowly drifts to it.

Namine takes a sharp breath, refusing to cry, as she feels something touch her head. It’s warm, gently brushing right behind her ear. It startles her out of her thoughts and she turns slightly. Xion slowly pulls her hand away, a few strands of blond hair slipping through her fingers.

Xion smiles, “there was a flower petal.” She opens her hand, the petal sitting daintily on her palm.

“Oh,” Namine blinks. The choking feeling of tears fades away. “Thank you.”

A breeze blows it away, and Namine watches it dance alone in the breeze. Xion glances down, watching their shadows stretching in the twilight, side by side.

“Hey, look.”

“At what?”

“The ground.” Xion puts her hands up in the air, then keeping her arms above her head overlays her hands. The shadow of her head being encircled by her arms.

“Oh, your shadow! It’s an eye-”

“I’m the left eye!”

“Huh?” Namine looks from the shadow on the ground to Xion, then back to the ground. “Ah, give me a moment.” Namine quickly sets her bag on the ground, then mimic’s Xion’s posture. 

Two staggered shadow eyes stare at them from the ground.

“Then, I’m...the right eye?”

A bird caws in the distance.

Xion snorts, “you’re too short.”

A blush graces Namine’s face. “We are the same height! This is only because you’re wearing those _ridiculous_ combat boots”

Xion laughs, the starts backing up until the ‘eyes’ become level, with her at the distance. She purses her lips, “hm, kinda creepy.”

“I should totally draw this.”

“Oh my god,” she stretches out the last word like a pained groan. “You’re such a nerd.”

“Hey!” Namine drops her arms, whirling around to face her. “You’re the one who started it!” There’s a faint blush on her indignant expression. Xion immediately knows she’s only pretending to be angry.

They maintain eye contact until one of them cracks- it’s too close to tell who- but then laughter fills the sandlot. The kind of laugh that starts off with a _snrk_ then comes up deep from the belly.

Xion opens her eyes mid-laugh, and sees Namine laughing; her hands over her mouth like a prayer yet laughter comes out of the smile peeking out behind it. Their evening having unfolded together, and the words _‘it would be fun, to able able to be with each other day after day’_ echo in Xion’s mind. This moment is blindingly bright in the hours of twilight and overwhelmingly happy. 

Yet somewhere deep inside, she’s frustrated.

Really frustrated.

“I like you.”

The breeze picks up and Namine pauses, laughter stopping, blinking twice with a smile on her face.

“Huh?”

“I like you.”

“Wha-”

“I really like you!”

“XION!”

Xion snaps her mouth shut.

“Why did you have to say that?” Namine’s face is covered in full blush. 

Xion’s brain kicks back online. Congratulations, you just confessed and ruined years worth of friendship! Shit, okay, maybe it’s still salvageable.

“I- I, I just, um-”

“I mean you’re you!”

Okay maybe not.

“You’re my closest friend!”

“I- “ Xion blinks, “wait, I am?”

“Y-yes,” Namine shakes her head. “Don’t change the subject!”

“I’ve never heard you shout before.”

_“Xion.”_

“Yes?”

They stare at one another.

Xion takes a deep breath, “I could make you happy.”

“Xion, I’m _always_ happy with you.” 

Namine’s words sink in and they both turn red. 

“N-no, wait, I didn’t, well yes I did, but- stop smiling!”

Xion can’t stop the grin even as Namine gets more flustered.

“I’m just, Xion, I’m not sure-”

“Then let me try!”

“Huh?” 

Xion strides forward, grabbing both of Namine’s hands in hers.Namine’s shoulders hike up, self-conscious.

“Xion...” Namine’s voice is soft.

“Let me try to make you happy that way! I want to... I-I want to be able to make you smile like right now. Always.”

Namine’s hands twitch in hers and Xion immediately loosens her grip.

“Only if you want! I just, I think I could make you happy.”

Namine’s hands twist. 

Xion let’s go, moving to take a step back.

Namine quickly grabs her hands before Xion can even lift her foot.

The breeze picks up again, petals from station heights drifting down into the sandlot. The single petal from early lost among the many.

Their two shadows stay side by side.

“Xion.”

Xion looks up from their joined hands to Namine’s face.

“You, already make me really happy.” Namine licks her lips, “I think you deserve someone who makes you happy.”

“But you do.”

Namine blinks up at her, “I do?”

“Yes! Every time you go on a tangent about supplies, or whenever you kick my butt at mario kart. Even when you get irritated with me, you... you still make me happy.”

“I.. I truly make you happy?”

Xion threads their fingers together.

“You really do.”

Namine smiles, it’s small but gentle. Without her hands to block it out, it’s absolutely stunning.

Xion continues, “I think that, if you let me, I could make you fall for me. The way I fell for you.” 

The breeze picks up, just a bit, tickling their faces.

“I think that you’re very good at flirting.”

“Well, that’s step one done.”

“So what’s step two?” They’re both grinning.

“I think it’s asking you on a date.”

“You ‘think’?”

“I’m new to this, okay?”

“Well, assuming you did ask me on a date, where would we go?”

“Anywhere. We could go to the arcade, Sunset Hill, or just hit the strip. It wouldn’t matter to me.”

Namine laughs, “Isn’t that what we do already.”

“Mmm, no.”

“No?”

“No. I would be holding your hand the whole time.”

“Oh.”

“Then I’d kiss the back of your hand after said date.”

“How courteous.”

“You like that.”

“I do-”

“HEY! XION!” A voice interrupts them, echoing from behind them.

Roxas is leaning out the window to his apartment, that faces the sandlot.

“Roxas?”

“Xion I’ve called you like a hundred times to make sure you weren’t dead! You never responded to my text!”

Xion throws her head back with a groan. “Ohmygod- Roxas, can’t you see I'm busy!”

“You’re just hanging out with Namine!” He looks at Namine. “Hey, Namine.”

He gets a short wave in return, “Hi Roxas.”

“Roxas piss off! You’re ruining my confession.”

Sora’s head pops in the window. “Is that what those shadow puppets were? A confession?”

“You were watching!?”

“It’s a public space, we have rights!”

“Hey, uh, Sora” Roxas starts. “Shut up.”

“Besides, I thought you said you were gonna confess with flowers of something cheesy-”

“Sora-”

“And declare your undying lov-” Roxas slaps a hand over Sora’s mouth.

Xion contemplates murder.

Then decides on murder.

“Oh that’s _it_!”

Xion sprints towards the alley where the entrance to the apartment is located. She hears Sora say _shit._ Roxas fumbles forward to grab the open windows yelling _we need to run_. The window slams shut.

She’s gonna need a lot of luck to kill them.

Then an idea pops in her head. 

“Wait a sec!”

She immediately turns back around, running back to the sandlot, where Namine is standing with a baffled, wide-eyed expression.

_God she’s so cute._

She comes to a quick stop, and Namine barely has the moment to question what’s going on before soft lips graze her cheek.

Then Xion runs off. “A kiss for good luck!” She shouts over her shoulder.

Namine brings her hand up to the warm spot on her face. She blinks when a second later what Xion yelled processes in her head.

She yells, “Shouldn’t it be the other way around?”

Xion keeps running, “We’ll work up to that!”

Then as Xion is turning around the corner, Namine catches a brief glimpse of her red face. The faint yells of panic from Sora and Roxas echo down into the sandlot as once more the wind scatters the flower petals into the air.

Namine looks up at them, her hand still holding her cheek.

_Falling for Xion doesn’t sound so bad._

She smiles to herself, picking up her bag to head home.


End file.
